A Future Hope
by Wingd knight
Summary: I own only the plot. The Galaxy from the time of the Clone Wars watches bits and pieces of the life of Luke Skywalker, the forbidden child of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, how will people react? Possibly better than it sounds. Hopefully. Give it a shot at least, Please?
1. Set up

**_Right, so its Star Wars day and um... yeah. I wrote this in like half an hour just so I could post a Star Wars fic on Star Wars day, I really don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. I got the idea after reading some time travel fics and figured I'd put a different spin on it. My idea was for the people of the Galaxy to watch scenes of Luke and Maybe Leia's lives and for us all to see some of the main character's reactions. The scenes would be a mix of cannon, legends, and AU stuff, pretty much whatever I feel like really. So tell me what you all think and tell me if you think I should continue the idea. Or maybe put it up for adoption I don't know, just ask before you take the premise, I'd read it._**

* * *

 _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_ Anakin Skywalker was freaking out. Why was the man celebrated as the 'Hero Without Fear' so, well, afraid? It all had to with- surprise, surprise- the Force, the metaphysical, semi-sentient, energy field that bound and controlled all of time and space in the universe. You see the Force was a constantly shifting thing, going between periods of peace and war, chaos and order, light and dark. Normally these changes were slight and only made things more likely to shift in conjunction with the current state of the Force. But today was not a normal day.

Every one-hundred and forty-three years the fabric of the Force bent in such a way that the future, something that even the best Jedi Masters could only see in flashes and riddles, became freighting clear for one day enough so that it could even be shown to those not intone to the Force themselves. However there was a catch. In order for the phenomena to be taken advantage of a non-Force sensitive had to be used as an anchor, focusing the Force onto said person and showing only events connected to them in some way or form. A Force sensitive was unfit for such a role seeing as they were connected to the Force themselves, which was like using a drop of water as a landmark in an ocean.

Because of these requirements the Jedi of old decided to turn the day into a… bonding event between the order and the general populace, even allowing popular vote to decide who the anchor would be.

Why would this cause the Jedi Knight so much distress you may ask? The people of the Republic had chosen none other than Padme Amidala secretly Padme Skywalker, Anakin's forbidden wife. It was almost guaranteed that they would be discovered, which is bad, really bad.

"Master? Are you okay?" A young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan apprentice and sorta kinda daughter/little sister figure asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine Snips. Let's get to the ceremony okay? Obi-Wan won't be happy if we're late."

Ahsoka wasn't convinced but couldn't disagree with her master, Obi-Wan would be pissed if they were late to the ceremony that they were specifically brought back from the front lines for.

Padme Amidala Skywalker was a nervous wreck, in just a few hours' time an aspect of her future would be revealed to both herself and the galaxy at the Ceremony of Hope. ' _I really do not understand that name, just because it's the future does not mean what we see will inspire hope.'_ She thought to herself cynically. She knew she was only being so negative toward the ceremony because she was the subject, but it's not like anyone could blame her, by the end of the night it was more than likely that everyone would learn of her forbidden marriage to the Jedi poster boy Anakin Skywalker. It would not only get her love expelled from the Jedi order in disgrace but could also very well end her career as a Senator.

"M'Lady, it is time to depart." Her faithful protocol droid C-3PO, a gold humanoid droid actually created by her husband in his childhood, informed her.

"Thank you 3PO, I'll be right out." She told him.

' _Get it together Padme, there's no guarantee that what is shown will reveal our marriage, maybe it will just be some boring senate debates or lunch with my parents. Yeah, and maybe Mace Windu will have an orgy with a bunch of Huts.'_ Resigning to her fate with a sigh, the former queen opened her apartment door and climbed into her speeder. It was time to face the future.

* * *

 _ **Yeah so just some set up, next chapter would actually have the comedy/drama stuff going on, if I continue anyway.**_

 _ **Thoughts?**_


	2. Leia- 1 'You're adopted'

**So, week of the 40th anniversary, thought I'd get working on this while I took a study break (finals are coming up, very little open time, sorry) Also let me know if you think I should make a separate story that depicts the glimpses into the future shown in this story and expands on them.**

* * *

It was with a dry mouth and a rapidly beating heart that the esteemed Senator Padme Amidala stepped out of her speeder and up the small set of stairs of the portable stage that had been set out for the once in a lifetime (for most races) look into the future that was the Ceremony of Hope. The Jedi High Council- those that could be pulled from the field- and the Chancellor were already gathered in front of her along with her friends Senators Organa, Mothma, Chuchi, along with her handmaidens and her family while her secret husband stood in the front row along with his Padawan and a small army of reporters.

 _-Stay calm Love, everything will be okay-_ Anakin projected to her. It was not an uncommon thing for him to do it was actually how they talked to one another whenever their jobs had them cross paths in public.

- _I'm not so sure Ani, what if they see us together?-_

- _We either play it off as just sex – Jedi aren't celibate after all—or we tell the truth and face the fallout together-_ He told her earning a small smile from his wife.

"Ready are you, Senator Amidala?" Grandmaster Yoda asked the former queen.

"Of course Master Jedi, what do I need to do?"

"Stand here you must, the rest we will do." The small green alien told her.

As the young politician took her place on the stage she took a moment to look out over the thousands of faces that sprawled out before her nerves becoming more strained with each set of eyes and camera that she saw. This could well be it for not only her carrier but her reputation and the safety of her family.

"People of the Republic," Chancellor Palpatine called out, his words projected across the galaxy by the varies microphones and speakers on the stage, "Today marks a momentous occasion, once every one and a half centuries the flow of the Force allows our protectors, the Jedi, to show the masses a rare sight, a glimpse into a possible future of one of our own, and I am proud to announce that none other than my fellow citizen of Naboo Senator Padme Amidala has been chosen by the people I serve to be the focus of the glimpse we shall now see. Master Windu, if you would?" The old man beckoned the dark skinned warrior monk forward, allowing the Jedi to address the people.

"Thank you Chancellor. First I think it should be said that what we see today is not a guarantee, merely what will happen if no one attempts to change what is shown, it is a possible future, just as all visons of the Force are possibilities, but it is not a guarantee. Second understand that while Senator Amidala is to be the root of the Visions it does not mean that the scenes we will see will all have her present, as long as she is connected to the event in a significant way it is more than possible for it to be shown. Now, let us begin."

Stepping away from the microphones Windu joined his fellow Masters in lining up before the esteemed Senator their eyes closing and their hands raised toward her, focusing the all-powerful energy of the Force to show them the future.

Above Padme's head the air began to shimmer, light bending and twisting in ways that reminded many in the crowed to hot air. Suddenly, like an eye opening in thin air color erupted from the shimmering light and the first vison of the future was revealed.

 **A young girl with braided chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes sat reading on her bed in a comfortable white nightgown. By her height and trace amounts of baby fat left on her face one could guess that she was roughly fourteen or fifteen years old, no longer a child, but by no means an adult either.**

Anakin looked at the little girl who could only be his and Padme's daughter with a small sad smile. ' _She looks so much like her mother'_ He thought, ' _But… does she even know who her father is?'_

 **For a scant few moments the vision was silent, just a young girl enjoying her pastime before bed, then a knock was heard on a door out of frame.**

 **"** **Leia, sweetheart, may I come in?"**

Eyes widened and thousands burst into quite whispers, that was a voice that everyone recognized, and it certainly was NOT Senator Amidala.

 **Looking up from her data pad the now named Leia answered the voice "Sure Dad."**

Que disbelief from the masses.

 **From what could be assumed to be the hallway entered the form of Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, his face visibly aged but his body still as strong as it was twenty years previous. With visible nervousness the Senator sat down beside his daughter and for the first time in all the years he had raised her found it hard to meet her eyes, "Leia, today marked your fifteen birthday, and your coming of age." He told her.**

 **The teenager rolled her eyes, "Yeah Dad I know, we just had a whole ball for it and everything** ** _._** **" She informed him earning a small smile from the man before it quickly disappeared.**

 **"** **Leia, your mother and I agreed long ago that we would tell you something very important when this day came." He told her, his voice weary.**

 **Hearing her father's odd tone Leia began to grow nervous, "Dad?"**

 **Taking a deep breath Bail decided to simply say it, "Leia honey, you know that your mother and I love you more than anything in the whole Galaxy right?" The girl nodded, "You're our daughter, nothing will ever change that, but we felt that you had a right to know that… that while we are and will always be a family, we are not bound by blood. We adopted you on the day of your birth fifteen years ago."**

Okay, while that answered one question it brought to light a dozen more: Why would Padme Amidala put her daughter up for adoption? Why did Organa take her in? And where was the child's blood father in all this?

 **Leia's breath caught in her throat "W-what?"**

 **"** **Leia, your mother… she died in childbirth and your father… was in no condition to raise you, they never named a godparent but I knew your mother well, she had been a close friend for many years, so I took you in as my own." Organa explained.**

 **Leia was openly crying now, she had spent her whole life bearing the name Organa with pride and now she finds out that she did not possess the blood right to the name. It stung but…**

 **She buried her face into her now known adoptive father's chest, arms wrapped around him tightly, "Like you said," She mumbled, "we will always be family."**

The vision vanished, becoming a blur of color once more leaving the Galaxy in both a state of sorrow and perplexity. Senator Amidala dies in _childbirth_ of all things? In this day and age that was next to unheard of, what could possible happen that would cause the woman revered for her strength to die in such a mundane and preventable way? And once again: WHO WAS THE FATHER? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?

"People of the Republic, please be calm, as the Jedi explained this is merely a _possible_ future, now that we are aware of the Senator's possible fate precautions _will_ be taken." Palpatine assured them.

While Palpatine was doing his best to calm the nerves of the interplanetary audience, Anakin was having a bit of a breakdown. ' _SHE DIES? What happened!? Where the SITH HELL am I while freaking ORGANA is raising MY DAUGHTER?! You know what? FUCK the Order, the second Padme gets pregnant I'm quitting and investing in med care. Now WAY am I going to abandon my family!'_

* * *

 **Yeah, not sure _why_ I wanted to do a 'Leia reacts to adoption' thing but... tell me what you all think okay?**

 **Next chapter: Luke and friends go get drunk for the blonds birthday celebrations.**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite, and of course REVIEW BITCHES!**


	3. Luke 1- Birthday

**MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU! Once again the date snuck up on me and I had to throw this together in only an hour, its not to good and really short but I had to post a Star Wars story or chapter on Star Wars day.**

 **On that note, wow its been a full year since I published this story and it only has three chapters. Talk about slow updates huh?  
**

 **Anyway, read, enjoy, REVIEW.**

* * *

By the time the gathered crowd had finally calmed down from hearing about the apparent death of the beloved Senator Amidala the large patch of air above those gathered on stage was shifting once more, indicating the start of another vision of the future being revealed.

 _The waving air slowly cleared to reveal its picture, a large old cantina filled to the brim with s "Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" A group of boys chorised. In the middle of their small and lively group was an averaged sized teen that appeared to be the same age as Leia in the previous vision downing a large bottle of an unlabeled liquid that one would guess was alcohol._

 _When the boy finished his surrounding friends cheered and took away the now empty bottle, revealing the boy's face. He had a solid tan, vivid blue eyes, sun bleached blonde hair and wore an expression that clearly said he was more than a little drunk._

"Guess the Senator has a son in the future too." Ahsoka observed.

"Yeah and from the looks of that bar he's on Tatooine." Anakin confirmed with a heavy frown. Like hell he would let a child of his live on that sand covered rock of a planet.

" _Okay okay everyone quiet down." One of the gathered boys spoke up with raised hands gaining the attention of his peers and the boy who had just chugged the unknown alcohol. "We are here to celebrate this guy right here," he patted the blonde's shoulder, "and him getting one year closer to getting off this dust ball and into the flight academy!" He said to a round of cheers. "Wormie. Luke." He told his friend, "we have been friends for years, we learned to fly together. I've watched as you went from being out peer learning to fly Beggars Canyon to leaving us so far in the dust it ain't even funny." He said. "You are without a doubt the best flyer in the entire sector and I am proud to be your wingman even in atmosphere." He told Luke. "If you don't make it into the academy in a few years then those bastard blue bloods are dumber than a womp rat." He declared getting a loud round of laughter out of Luke and the surrounding boys. The speech giver grinned, "To Luke!" He declared raising a glass._

" _To Luke!" They all chorused._

"He seems very well liked." Bail told his friend, "Though I do wonder why it appears that while your daughter was sent to me this child was taken elsewhere."

"I wonder that as well Bail." Padme admitted, "I would prefer it if my children were kept together as a family even if I am not there to raise them myself."

"In this timeline you will be." He promised her, "Whatever caused your death preceding these visions we will prevent. You will see your children grow up."

The beautiful Senator of Naboo gave the Alderinian a warm smile before returning her focus to the vision.

 _At this point the group of friends had dispersed slightly, smaller groups taking up tables around the canteena. The apparent birthday boy, Luke, was sharing a table with the man who gave a speech and a another large muscular teen roughly the same age. "Sixteen now Wormie." The new man nudged Luke. "It's time to start your wild years, better enjoy it while you can, the Academy won't so much as allow you to take a shot let alone have a real party once you join up."_

" _Oh? What did you have in mind Tanks?" Luke asked the now named Tanks._

 _Tanks gave the other teen a savage smile, pointing to a table across the bar, "Just over yonder is a very nice looking Togruta drinking all by her lonesome." He informed Luke. "If you look in that corner right there you can see her." Tanks pointed to a spot the vision did not reveal. "Now given your… affinity for Togruta I would suggest you go over, turn up that charm of yours, and try your luck. Who know, maybe you and her can have your own private party outside of this hole." He winked._

 _Luke snorted, "First of all, don't say that like I got a fetish or something for Togruta, I'm just more comfortable around them than some of the other things around here, and besides what charm?"_

" _Don't sell yourself too short now Luke," The speech giver cut in, "You've got yourself a couple admirers, it's not totally out of the question that you could score. Give it a shot man, no harm in trying right?" He encouraged._

Padme put her face in one of her hands, she really didn't need to hear a conversation about her son's sex life or him trying to 'score'. Force this was being live streamed to the Holonet wasn't it?

 _Luke sighed, "Fine fine I'll go talk to her, see how it goes." He relented getting out of his chair and starting over in the direction that Tanks had pointed towards._

" _We won't wait up!" The still unnamed boy called after him._

 _Luke waved a one finger salute back in response as he walked over to a now revealed Togruta woman. A woman that several people watching the vision recognized._

"Master is that..?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes Ahsoka I think it is."

" _Hey there." Luke greeted the woman as he slid into the bench across from her at her booth._

 _The Togruta raised a white colored brow at the younger man, "Can I help you?" She asked bored._

" _Maybe." Luke said, "How about we introduce ourselves real quick and see where things go?" He suggested._

 _The woman rolled her eyes exasperated but nonetheless complied, "Ahsoka Tano." She introduced herself, "And you?"_

 _Luke grinned, "My names Luke." he told her, "Luke Skywalker."_

 _The vision of Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock as the vision waved out of existence._

The present Ahsoka turned to face her master with wide shocked eyes that mirrored the ones her potential future self had shown.

Anakin meanwhile was sweating bullets, "Oh Sithspit." He cursed.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too bad, be sure to tell me what you all think and be check out my other stories when you get the chance!**

* * *

P at re on.c om (slash) wingdknight

ko-fi.c om (slash) sevenknights


	4. Luke 2-Guys being guys Also space opera

**The title for this chapter kinda sucks. I like my chapter titles to have an actual reason for being what they are, please if anyone has any better ideas for this chapter's title let me know.**

 **Very dialog heavy chapter. Mostly a humor thing with a dash of soap opera. Its extra long- for this story at least-too! I know it doesn't make up for the neglect I give this story but hopefully it will satisfy fans of this fic and encourage you all to check out my other stories and maybe even my P at re on.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seeing the looks on Obi-Wan and Master Yoda's faces and steadfastly ignoring the look on Master Windu's, Anakin knew that remaining where he was or initiating operation 'Get the Hell out of Dodge' were not options. ' _Guess it's time to own up, step up, and face the music.'_ The former slave thought nervously. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to reveal his and Padmé's marriage but like he had told his wife this morning it was a possibility, one that had become a reality… kind of. He thought that it would be more likely that the visions would end up showing the two of them together, not his son flirting with his padawan. Which in itself was all kinds of weird for him to witness.

With his gut feeling like a lead brick Anakin steadily made his way toward the stage, the crowd in front of him parting at his approach. Behind him he could sense Ahsoka following behind him, most likely just of curious as the surrounding people about his newly revealed connection to the Senator of Naboo. Refusing to meet the eyes of his former master- or anyone else's really- the Knight climbed the stairs into the stage and took a place beside his wife looking forward out into the crowd.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Are you going to say anything about this Anakin?" He asked.

"Nope. There's nothing to say." The knight told his former master.

"You aren't going to try to defend yourself?"

"For having a kid with my wife? No. No I'm not."

Obi-Wan blinked several times in confusion, "Wait, _wife?_ You two are _married?"_

"... The visions didn't mention that, did they?" Anakin leaned a little closer to his wife.

"They did not." Padme confirmed.

"... We're being broadcasted live aren't we."

"We are."

Anakin pinched his nose and sighed, "Force damn it." He whispered, "You know what? Screw it, after the first vision and seeing Organa raising my daughter I decided I was going to quite as soon as you got pregnant anyway."

"Should I be offended?" Bail wondered, not really addressing anyone.

Anakin grunted, "No offence Bail, but I always figured I'd make Obi-Wan my kid's godfather if I ever had one."

Padme turned to her husband in confusion, "Obi-Wan? Why Obi-Wan?"

"I feel insulted." Said bearded jedi master mumbled. Honestly the tone of confusion and disbelief in the Nabooian's voice was a quite hurtful.

"Well who else would I pick?" Anakin asked, ignoring his friend.

"I don't know, but why would you discount Bail?" Padme asked.

"I don't really know Organa that well, why would I pick him?" Anakin defended himself.

" _I_ know Bail very well." The older of the couple told him.

"So?"

"So, why isn't he in the running?"

Anakin blinked confusingly, "Because I don't know him and I would pick the godfather, just like you would pick the godmother."

"Says who?"

"Isn't that how it works?"

Padme huffed, "It really should be a discussion between the two of us, with each of us putting forth candidates for each position and debating about said choices until we reach a consensus."

"But the only one I could nominate for godmother would be Ahsoka. I don't really talk to other females on a regular bases besides the two of you." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka began to perform a very accurate interpretation of a fish at that. Did her master really just say he would consider her as a godparent for his kids?

"Continue later, you should." Yoda broke in reminding the two now revealed lovers that they were still on stage in front of the entire galaxy, "Discus this we will at the Temple young Skywalker. But now the next vision, it is time for."

For the third time the air shifted, revealing a new scene

" _Luke, this is a stupid idea. An incredibly, monumentally, uncanningly stupid idea." The unnamed man from the previous vision told Luke who looked to be around the same age as when they last saw him while looking over something written on a beaten up data pad._

" _You mispronounced 'awesome' there Biggs." Luke told his friend while he affixed a dull gray panel onto what looked to be a homemade generator of some kind. "Besides I did all the calculations and construction myself. I guarantee it'll work."_

" _It working isn't the issue, its staying alive let alone on the damn thing while using it that's the problem!" Biggs exclaimed._

 _Luke rolled his eyes, "If you look at the schematics you'll see that I installed an inertia dampener and a reverse turbolift generator for the user."_

" _Yes but they are less than a quarter the standard size and the power you aligated for the damn things is ludicrously low! You'd still be jerked around like a cheep whore at a drunken orgy!" Biggs told him._

" _The point of the dampener and generator isn't for them to nullify the forces on the rider, only to make it possible to ride, skill is a factor here just like all flying." Luke explained._

 _Biggs sighed, "Look, I ran the numbers, the levels of coordination, reflex, and balance needed just to match the speeds of a standard land speeder are inhuman."_

 _Luke snorted and gave the older teen a slightly condescending look. "Let me guess, you used the 'standard' human capability stats didn't you? Biggs you know neither of us have stats that low. Your coordination and reflexes are at least ten or twenty percent higher than whatever poodoo the holonet says you should have, and let's face it mine are even higher." With that Luke picked up the generator and walked outside_

"Okay I'll bite. What are they talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"My guess? My son takes after his dad and built himself a podracer or something and Biggs there is saying humans aren't able to drive them." Anakin told his padawan and the rest of the stage.

"Saying this now, there is no way in all the Corellian hells that any kids we have are going anywhere near a pod." Padme said firmly much to the dismay of her husband.

"But-"

"Anakin, No."

" _When you die, I'm taking your Skyhopper." Was all Biggs told him as he followed._

 _Luke made his way over to a two or three inch thick metal board with a chest sized engine connected to one end on the sandy ground ground._

"That's not a podracer." Obi-Wan remarked as they watched the younger Skywalker connected the generator he had been working on to the board.

"No." Anakin agreed, "Its a board. A board with repulsor lifts and a compact high powered engine." He said with a grin.

"Anakin I swear to the Force if you even _think_ about making something like that let alone _riding_ one!" Padme threatened.

"But imagine the applications for scouting and large area battles!" Anakin protested, "Something like that would have more maneuverability than most if all ships and it would give the rider full use of their weapons!"

Padme gave him a glare, "I already have to deal with the stress of you being on the front lines almost every day, I am not going to let you increase the risk of breaking your neck." She told him.

The jedi's eyes softened at his wife's words, "Okay." He told her placing his hands on her shoulders, "I understand. I promise, I'll take measures to keep the danger I'm in to a minimum." He promised, "I can't say I'll be safe, we both know that would be a lie, but I'll only take the necessary risks okay?"

Padme smiled softly at him, "Thank you Ani. That's all I ask."

"... How the Sith did no one notice that you two are married?" Ahsoka asked shocked, ruining the moment, "Seriously what is wrong with us?"

Anakin smiled at the togruta, "Personally I am of the belief that Padme is so far out of my league that no one could legitimately consider it a possibility."

Padme blushed and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"... I can't believe I missed this. It was so obvious, you two weren't even subtle." Obi-Wan groaned.

"Something is happening." Bail cut in, gesturing back to the vision.

" _I still think this is a bad idea Luke." Biggs said nervously as he watched his friend start to turn the generator on, "How about you take a day to go over the math again and tell me what happened with that Togruta lady two weeks ago instead? She seemed pretty eager to drag you out of the bar." He suggested._

 _Once more Luke sighed not stopping his work as he answered, "There's not much to say. It was more weird than anything else." The blond told him, "She asked me what my father's name was, who my mom was, if I knew someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." He trailed off._

 _Biggs frowned, "What did you tell her?"_

 _Luke shrugged nonchalantly, "I told her my dad was Anakin Skywalker, a spice freighter pilot, that my mom was a mystery, and that the only Kenobi I ever heard about was that old hermit Ben."_

 _Biggs crossed his arms in contemplation, "You think she knew your old man? Maybe ran into him when he was flying around?" He asked his friend._

" _For all I know she was a part of his crew, some random one night stand that's still hung up on him, or an old regular for his shipments." Luke told him, "Heck it could have just been the whisky she was drinking before I went over to talk to her. She didn't ask any more questions after that anyway and I haven't seen her since the day after the bar so it doesn't matter."_

 _Biggs blinked at that, "Wait, the day after the bar? So you_ did _get laid!" He exclaimed._

Ahsoka's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the exclamation while Anakin paled and Padme shot the younger woman a glare.

" _Yes, yes I did."_

" _And?" Biggs prompted._

" _After she stopped asking questions she gave me a hard look, mumbled something about not being able to check something out until morning anyways, and presided to shove her tongue down my throat." Luke told him him a smirk, "When we finally came up for air she dragged me to one of those rent-a-room places near the docking bays and we 'danced the first dance' as it were."_

 _Biggs whistled, "What about the next day? Did she ask for an encore?" He asked._

" _Nah, she took one look at me, froze, seemed to have a small panic attack while whispering something about incest or something then thanked me for an- and I quote- '_ very memorable and enjoyable night' _before all but throwing me out of the room."_

" _Huh, weird way for that to happen." Biggs remarked, "Not the way it ended but how she went about it I mean."_

" _No I get what you mean." Luke assured his friend finally finishing the initial start up process for his project, happy that after this it would be a much faster start. "I didn't expect anything long term to come of it anyway. Fun as all get out night though. Anyway time to test this bad boy out!" He shouted gleefully._

 _Biggs just sighed in resignation, "I'll just call the medics and your Uncle then."_

With that the vision wavered out of focus bringing it to an end. Immediately all eyes on the stage turned to face Ahsoka who herself could only stare blankly at where the image once was.

"Godmother my ass." Padme mumbled.

* * *

 **I really just like the crack ship of Luke and Ahsoka so I'm just throwing it in here a little bit. Don't worry though people who don't like it, I have no current plans for the two's relationship beyond this one night stand thing. Also for the record, Ahsoka was tipsy while Luke himself was just shy of hammered- I always pictured him as a high functioning drunk- so yeah Ahsoka is not a pedophile and Luke isn't a man-slut... okay that second one might not be true. I'm debating on it.**

 **If anyone wants their relationship to continue in some form- beyond professional I mean- please to let me know!**

 **I'm thinking next chapter should be Leia with a blaster at some kind of shooting range or something. Thoughts?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, be sure to leave a Review!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**

* * *

P at re on.c om (slash) wingdknight

ko-fi.c om (slash) sevenknights


	5. Leia 2- What to do, what to do

**Had to get one more post out before 2019. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S BITCHES!**

"Master I swear I would never-" Ahsoka spluttered.

"Apparently you would!" Anakin yelled flustered, waving his hand at the once again waiving image. "For Force's sake Ahsoka I'm like your broth- your fath- it's messed up!"

"Does this mean that I will be the Godfather the?" Obiwan asked himself.

Padmé sighed, "considering the alternatives seem to be the separation of my children or hanging my son over to a cradle robber-" Ahsoka squawked at the designation, "I suppose there really isn't anything to discuss on that end. So yes Master Kenobi, you can be the godfather of the twins."

"That was perhaps the most insulting way to have put that Senator. Nonetheless I am honored." The Jedi master bowed slightly to the former queen.

"It's a moot point no matter who the damn god parents are because Padmé and I won't be dying!" Anakin snapped, "after this we are going to end this war, I'm I'm going to leave the Jedi, and spend the rest of my life working as Padmé's pilot or bodyguard or something and we will raise our kids together. End of discussion!" The general spoke with finality.

"Given how many people already do that stuff for me I think being a stay at home dad would be better in the long run." Padmé told her husband.

"You have guards?" Anakin asked actually surprised.

"Of course I have guards. I'm a senator."

"But I sneak into your office and your apartment on a regular bases, why haven't any of them seen me? Or me them?"

"You come through the front door. That's not sneaking Ani."

"And yet there are still never any guards to stop me."

"You see Dorme almost every time before I dismiss her."

"Wait, she's a guard? I thought she was your assistant or your secretary."

"She's those things as well."

"Huh, Naboo does not screw around does it?"

"We put our all into whatever path we choose."

"As… interesting as this conversation is, the next vision is starting." Master Windu cut them off.

" _Pull!" Leia looking slightly older than the last time that they had seen her yelled horsley. From somewhere off to the side a holo projector produced the image of a fast moving target into the sky. From the ground Leia raised raised her small blaster and after a second to aim took a single shot at the holographic target, the blast connecting and causing the projection to flash yellow._

"Not a bad shot." Padme nodded satisfied that like her, her daughter took her protection into her own hands. Anakin nodded in agreeance with his wife.

" _Pull!" Leia shouted again. Before the projector responded to her order however a different voice cut in._

" _Deactivate. Lock system." Bail Organa spoke clearly as he walked up to his daughter._

" _Leave me alone father." Leia growled without looking back to the man who raised her._

"Someone isn't in a good mood." Ahsoka pointed out.

' _Just don't try and cheer her up like you would my son.'_ Padme thought still slightly upset at the thought of the padawan sleeping with her yet to be born child. She'd get over it soon enough though… maybe.

" _You have been out here for the past four hours Leia." Bail sighed ignoring his daughter's words and tone. "I understand that you are upset, but you must understand that there are reasons why we can't tell you."_

" _Its my blood. I deserve to know where it came from. I deserve to know who my blood parents are." Leia snapped, still not looking at him._

"Given the fact that we are both apparently dead or worse, I have to agree with Organa here." Anakin grunted.

" _You will learn in time Leia. I promise. But not now. It isn't safe." Bail tried to placate his daughter._

" _It will always be dangerous." Leia told him, "Keeping the truth hidden won't make anything safer."_

 **You know the drill. Follow, Favorite, REVIEW, maybe subscribe, all that good stuff.**

 **Wingd Knight out.**

On those words the vision ended, leaving those watching in a much more somber mood.


	6. Luke 3- Demonstration of Power

**Haven't posted anything for any of my stories on this site in while, and this one is kind of short, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

As the latest vision faded the mood of the people watching could not be more sober. While the scene hadn't been sad in any particular way, it had been very serious.

"Organa." Anakin caught the attention of the senator.

"Yes Skywalker?"

"If, and this is a _big_ if, you ever end up raising one of my kids, tell them who their parents are. Leia was right there, if it was ever dangerous information it would _always_ be dangerous. Might as well give them some closer." He told the older man.

The Alderinian sighed, "As you wish Master Jedi."

"I'm not a Master." Anakin muttered.

Luckily for everyone the next vision started before that can of worms could be opened.

 _The image revealed a man of average height dressed in a black cloak walking down a softly lit metal corridor that was easily identifiable as belonging to a starship. With the hood of the cloak up it was impossible to see the man's face from the angle given._

"Hmm. Clearly this must either be Luke or a third child of yours senator." Obi-Wan observed.

"My money is on Luke. All the people that could have taken in our children have already been shown or named taking care of either him or Leia or completely oblivious to any existence of our having children." Anakin cut in.

"Agreed." Padme nodded.

 _The black clad man stopped in what looked to be a large meeting place of several corridors, creating a sort of courtyard inside the ship he was on. "Come out." Luke ordered. "You can not hide your presence from me. Surender no and no harm will come to you." He assured the seemingly empty room._

 _From the raptors and from behind walls several figures revealed themselves, all dressed in black as Luke was but with helmets rather than hoods covering their faces. All of them armed with a lightsaber. "The only harm done will be to you_ Jedi." _One snarled igniting their crimson blade, an action quickly copied by the other five darksiders._

Padme's eyes widened in alarm. She knew from her talks with Anakin and from her own experiences how dangerous beings who used the darkside could be. Sure her husband was a good deal superior to all but the two Sith- Dooku and his mysterious master- but she knew he got the scar near his eye from Ventress and had heard about the many Jedi killed by the likes of Aurra Sing and the Dark Jedi that had joined the Separatist alliance. So seeing her son being faced with six of the violent Force users certainly did nothing good for her nerves.

 _Luke made no move to arm himself instead he spoke calmly once more, not even bothering to turn to face the assassin that had threatened him. "Your hate has clouded your senses and judgement." He told them. "You can not defeat me."_

"Is that confidence or arrogance I hear in your son's tone Skywalker." Windu asked the Knight.

"Well he's my kid so…" Anakin trailed off.

"If he wins, confidence. If he loses, arrogance." Ahsoka cut in, "After all it's not being arrogant if you can back it up. Right Master?"

"Right Snips."

 _Not liking the Jedi's words one of the other assassins snarled in furry and leapt at the shorter lifeform, crimson blade poised to strike at his blonde head, only to be frozen in mid air when Luke turned his head ever so slightly to look at them._

" _Your rage might make you strong." Luke conseids, "but you are but a blunt instrument with no control or finesse, your defences nonexistent. Even your lightsaber technique is so raw as to have almost no style at all." He told his floating adversary, the rest of the darksiders briefly shocked into silence._

 _His piece said Luke raised a single hand, three fingers lightly curled into his palm and his middle and index finger extended, the pads of the pointed fingers facing the immobilized assassin. For a brief moment everything was still, then Luke twisted his wrist, turning his fingers to instead face his own face. A loud crack echoed throughout the near empty halls of the ship, the floating being's head now completely twisted around, his neck broken._

"Holy shit!" Ahsoka yelped. Her sentiment silently echoed in the minds of many of those watching. That was both brutal and more than a little terrifying.

 _Letting both the corpse and his arm drop from their raised positions, Luke once more addressed the now much more cautious Sith pawns. "This is your last warning. Stand down, or be destroyed."_

 _The image faded._

Whispers quickly broke out among the crowd of Republic citizens watching the visions of the future. Luke had been called a Jedi- meaning her was a part of the organization that was meant to be their peacekeepers- and had so easily killed another sentient being with but a flick of his hand. What were they to make of something like that?

"Well." Anakin said, "at least we know he's not arrogant."

 **Good? Bad? Let me know all about what you think in a review left below!**


	7. Leia 3- Stubbornness and Glares

**May the Fourth Be With You! Ever since I first posted this story I have not missed a Star Wars day and I'm not going to start now. So here's something that I hope you all can enjoy. Also please review this and the previous chapter, the feedback really helps me motivate myself to actually write more and improve my writing.**

"Using the force in such a way, clearly the boy is touched by the darkness." Master Poof sighed dejectedly.

"Oi!" Anakin snapped, "He gave them fair warning and told them they wouldn't win! It's not like he just walked up and started snapping necks!"

"Anakin is right." Obi-Wan nodded, "All Luke did was respond to a threat with equal measure. Perhaps a bit brutal for my tastes but nothing absurde."

Windu grunted, "As much as it pains me to say it, I also agree with Skywalker."

Thankfully the next vision started before the Vapad user's words could fully register and send any of them into shock.

 _The galaxy once more saw the vintage of Leia appear before them looking to be roughly the same age as the previous time they had seen her and walking down an elaborate hallway lined with numerous sculptures and paintings. Bail Organa recognized it as the path to his solar back home._

"Okay seriously, does she ever leave that palace?" Anakin grumbled. Every time they saw his daughter it was always somewhere in the Alderinian palace and it was starting to worry him. Did she ever go out and do stuff?

 _Approaching her father's study Leia heard him talking to someone, a woman from the sound of her voice but she didn't know who._

"Ah, looks like I'm back." Ahsoka noticed.

"As long as you don't wander off with my daughter-" Padme began.

"Can we _not_ talk about that please?" Anakin begged.

" _Father?" Leia asked as she opened the reinforced door._

 _The Alderinian King and Senator looked away from his guest- a Togruta woman Leia observed- to focus on his adoptive daughter, "Yes Leia?" He asked her._

" _I just came to tell you that my transport for the junior senate meeting is arriving soon."_

"Takes after her mother she does." Yoda nodded. Senator Amidala was a good woman with a kind heart, not to mention she was a true advocate of peace and a close ally of the Jedi. Her daughter following in her footsteps could only mean good things for the galaxy.

 _Organa smiled at his adopted daughter, "If you give us a moment to finish up here I'll be there to see you off." He told her getting a small nod in return._

 _Ahsoka gave Leia a hard look "You look just like your mother." Ahsoka said quietly, almost too quiet for the younger woman to hear her._

 _The princess's head snapped over to the Togruta in shock, "You knew my mother? You know who she is?" She asked unbelievingly._

 _Ahsoka blinked in surprise before turning to face the senator "You never told her?" She asked her eyes sharp._

 _Organa didn't wither a bit, "It's safer if she doesn't know."_

"I still call bullshit on that." Anakin grumbled getting an elbow to the side from his wife for swearing on an intergalactic broadcast.

" _That's bullshit." Ahsoka deadpanned._

" _Agreed!" Leia piped up, "I can keep a secret father!"_

" _Normally yes, but there are ways for the information to get out without you meaning for it to." Organa said gently._

 _Ahsoka grimaced, "Ah, good point." She acknowledged._

 _Leia however didn't seem to agree, "Why won't you tell me who they are?!" She demanded, "I have a right to know!"_

 _The old senator's eye's hardened, "It is my duty as your father and as a friend of your mother to keep you_ safe _Leia, and that is what I am doing and what I will continue to do! That is the end of it!" He snapped._

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before Bail." Padme told her friend.

"I don't think I ever have." The Alderinian replied. He had always been a firm and steady person, someone who kept their voice steady and strong and wasn't one to snap even in some very dire and frustrating situations.

"Skywalkers tend to have that kind of effect on people." Windu grunted.

 _Leia was rendered speechless at her father's tone. She couldn't recall him ever using a tone like that in her entire life, not even when she was little and would occasionally act like a petulant brat. Clearly he wouldn't budge on the issue._

 _But maybe the Togruta would._

 _Leia turned to the still unknown- to her anyway- woman, "How did you know my mother?" She demanded._

 _Ahsoka smirked, "Through your father… the blood one." She told the young woman, "But that's all your getting out of me. The senator here is right, knowing who they were could be dangerous… though I guess not knowing who they were could end up coming back to bite you too." She mused._

" _Enough Lady Tano. I said that was the end of any talk of my daughter's lineage and I meant it. You have the information and agreements you came for, now please leave." He told the former Jedi Padawan._

 _Ahsoka sighed but nodded. "Alright. Your house your rules." With a quick wave the Togruta walked briskly out of the office, giving an upset Leia a small nod as she passed._

"There I am!" Anakin smiled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That look on Leia's face! That's all Skywalker." Anakin said proudly.

"... She looks like she wants to set things on fire with her eyes." Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"Like I said. All Skywalker. Padme's glare is more like 'you are an idiot and should feel bad about it'." He explained.

"This I can vouch for." Bail nodded.

Padme only demonstrated her glare in response.

 _The two Alderaanian royals looked at eachother with hard gazes neither backing down._

 _Leia was the first to speak up, "You can't keep it a secret forever." She told him._

" _I don't plan to." Bail responded, "I am simply waiting for the proper time."_

 _The vision faded to black._

 **Well? What do you think?**


End file.
